A World Without End
by Bringer of the Tide
Summary: The battle between Priest and Vampire continues as Ivan rallies the remainder of his brethren to defend the Cities against Black Hat's would-be army of monsters.


**A/N: **So, despite it not being the totally most awesome movie in the world, I liked Priest. It's a guilty pleasure, and it had a pretty dang awesome cast. So it was only a matter of time before I wrote for it... And actually, this one is old. I'm just trying to replace all of my icky old writing with better stuff. Ugh, some of the old stuff was painful. Anyways... uh. This... might have more to it later. It probably will, because I'd love to write about Judas. I'm using their names instead of everyione calling eachother Priest and Priestess cause it's easy to differentiate. McGrath is my Priest. Judas/ Priest Ibrahim (I can't remember what I referred to him as) is also mine.

Anyhow, this is a little "what if" that takes place directly after the end of the movie. Enjoy:

* * *

His first thought was that the years had been as unkind to the old man as they had to him. That impression was quickly swept away as mismatched eyes rose to meet his from a distance, the same red cross permanently emblazoned between them; a clear indication to their exile. There was a moment's pause before the old Priest started forward, and every doubt Ivan had previously had faded with McGrath's perfectly retained warrior's stride. Indeed the years may show on his face, but that seemed to be the only indication of his age.

"You've been branded a heretic, you know?" McGrath had said to him, his mismatched eyes burning into Ivan's. The younger Priest had simply nodded, matching that gaze with steadfast determination. When he spoke, it was slowly. Deliberately.

"They sent the others after me. Why didn't they send you…?" He asked, his piercing blue eyes burning into McGrath's own; one a faded-out blue, the other the same faded green.

"You were like I was, once."

"They didn't send me because I am old, Ivan. The reason they sent the others out for you was to kill you. Either that, or to bring you back so they could do it themselves. And so, they sent the youngest of us. An old man like me would have hindered the process."

"Three of them are dead."

"…And they sent four."

Ivan had nodded silently as McGrath paused, his expression grave.

"How is that possible…?"

Ivan's expression now mirrored McGrath's.

"You know they were organized. Moving as a group to attack the city." Ivan did not need to voice who 'they' were. The word had already spread like a fire, coming in many different versions, some claiming the vampire threat to be a lie. Ivan trusted that McGrath was too wise of the Clergy's ways to believe those versions, and his trust was not misplaced.

McGrath inclined his head affirmatively. Ivan paused. He was the only one who knew the whole story. Priestess had not been on top of that train, and Lucy… Lucy had not known Ben.

"He was leading them." Ivan finished quietly, his gaze clouding. There was a question in McGrath's eyes, initially. He bore a troubled expression as he opened his mouth to ask, but it cleared as he abruptly shut it, his eyes now wide with a troubled surprise.

"You're sure?"

Ivan nodded.

"It was him. It was Ben. I knew him. And he knew me."

McGrath fell silent for a short while, considering this information.

"He told me what happened. In the hive… after I…" Ivan stopped again, reconsidering his choice of words.

"After he fell. She spared him. Made him one of them… Or something like them."

"…And now?" McGrath asked, the question weighted with deeper meaning.

"He's dead." Ivan answered, perceiving the true meaning immediately. McGrath visibly relaxed, nodding slowly.

"But their queen isn't. She wasn't with them." Ivan continued, his eyes flickering over the horizon, where he knew the wreckage of the train was still smoldering.

"The clergy didn't believe you. Which is why you came to me."

"Do you know where Judas is?" Ivan inquired, leaving the confirmation unuttered; there was no need for it. McGrath nodded once.

"Sector three, last I heard… Which was quite recently. Though I have not spoken to him."

Ivan turned to leave, having gotten everything he needed from McGrath, for the time being.

"You've been branded a heretic. An enemy of the church. What makes you think Priest Ibrahim will believe you?" McGrath called after him, his mismatched eyes trained on Ivan's retreating form.

The younger Priest paused, casting a glance back at McGrath.

"What makes you think I believe you?"

Ivan remained silent, simply staring at him for a long moment before turning away again, taking another step forward. In five paces, he found the elder Priest's stride matching his.

"If you're going to find him, you'll need to do it soon… It's going to rain."


End file.
